Enjolras Finally in Love (A Les MiserablesEnjolras Fan-Fic)
by EnjolrasAndLiam
Summary: Enjolras only thought his love would be for his lovely Patria, but will things change? My Enjolras in Aaron Tveit and Eponine as Samantha Barks. Same as Cosette is Amanda Seyfriend and Marius is Eddie Redmayne. Basically all the cast from the movie Les Miserables that came out on Christmas day. This is my first story EVER on so please REVIEW and ENJOY! :))
1. Chapter 1

**In my little version of Les Miserables, Eponine and the Thenardiers still own their inn/cafe. I want it like that because I have a great idea ahead. And I do NOT own anything of Les Mis, I wish I do, but I don't. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Paris is a whole different story,a whole different place, a whole different life. And this time, I'm going to get my life right. My name is Carly. I have long,dark brown, curly hair and big dark brown eyes. My figure is too skinny and I have natural tan skin. I eat half of what I should eat everyday. I'm not the richest being, but I have enough to get around.

I moved here to Paris because life was hell back in America. My parents died in a fire and my sister has gone off to marry some drunken maniac in New Orleans. I came to Paris for a fresh start, to get my mind straight. To make the decisions that I know are right.

I walked along the wet street, looking for the cafe. I finally found it and ran inside finding it raining hard outside.

* * *

Everyone in the cafe looked...young? They looked like schoolboys. There were about 15 or 16. They were all surrounded around a table looking at maps. I just shrugged and heard a wolf-whistle come from behind me where the schoolboys were.

I turned around and saw a very drunken man with curly black hair. He had a bottle of what smelled like strong liquor. I looked at him in disgust. He looked like a sloppy mess with his cravat untied and his shirt poofed out.

"What could you possibly want?" I asked.

"You, in my bed." he replied.

I made an 'ew' noise.

"Well, that's never going to happen."

"Let's see about that," he said and lunged at me. He grabbed my waist and looked at me with a smirk.

"Let go of me you fool!" I shouted.

He was about to kiss me until he heard someone call his name.

"Granatire..." someone trailed off. I turned to see who it was and saw a tall man. He had the most gorgeous bright hazel eyes and blonde curls right past his ears. He also looked like Grantaire's sloppy mess, but the gentleman had a vest on and looked rather handsome.

"What Enjolras?" Grantaire asked annoyed.

"Let her go," Enjolras,I'm guessing their names, started.

Grantaire sighed of frustration and slammed me to the ground.

My thin skirt flew up to my knees and I put it back down. I yelped in pain as I felt my bum hit the hard floor. _Well that went lovely._

Enjolras walked up to me with an emotionless face. "Hello mademoiselle." he said and held out his hand. I scoffed and got up on my own and grabbed my bag.

I turned on my heel and walked up the stairs where my room for the night was.

~0~

I woke up to the bright sunlight hitting my face. It took me quite awhile to adjust to the light. I yawned and stretched out my arms above my head. The blanket I had used the other night slid off of me. I picked it off the floor and saw a girl sleeping in the bed next to the blanket.

I screamed in shock and the girl bolted right up. I hid in the corner of my bed and looked at her. She almost had the features of me, but not quite. She had bangs that went to the sides and she had right past the shoulder straight brown hair. Her eyes were like mine and skin tone too.

The girl, I mean woman smiled.

"Sorry to scare ya! My name's Eponine Thenardier." she said and held out her hand to shake. I stayed in place and she sighed.

"I don't bite! Come on, I saw you yesterday in my family's inn and thought we could be friends?" she asked. I nodded and automatically felt safe.

"So, what's your name?" she asked, calming down a bit. I got up and went to my bag, trying to find my dark blue dress.

"Oh, it's Carly."

She grinned. "I notice you have no french nor British accent. Must be from America."

"Yeah." I said smiling. She gasped at my dress.

"That's a gorgeous dress. Better than my rags." she said frowning.

I thought for a moment. She needs it more than I do for sure. I smiled and walked up to her.

"If you like it so much you can have it." I said and handed it to her.

"Oh no, I can't possibly take it."

"Please!" I begged.

She shook her head no and sat there stubborn. Every now and then she would look at it.

"Just take it. It's a gift for your kind friendship," I said and she shrugged. Eponine grabbed the dress and took off her rags. I didn't really mind, since were girls of course. I gave her a bodice and realized she didn't need a corset when I did to fit that dress. The dress was thin at the bottom and when it got to your upper area, it made your curves go out nicely. Then it held the chest area and was tied in the back. It wasn't really a formal type of dress. Just a casual, but on Eponine. It made her stunning.

"Now with the hair," I remarked. I sat her down on my bed and brushed through all the knots. Now her hair was silky and smooth. I nodded in approval as she looked at herself in the full length mirror in my guest room.

She gasped like she did when she first saw my dress.

She hugged me and smiled shyly.

I then asked her a question.

"Hey 'Ponine, can I call you that?" I asked.

She nodded and I continued.

"You know the boys that were here downstairs yesterday? Who are they?" I asked.

She froze. "Oh, they're students partaking in a revolution." she said blankly. I preferred not to ask her anymore questions like that because it seemed like she was in her own little world when I asked.

I put on my only other dress that was a dark green forest color. I just ruffled out my hair and cleared my face with water.

I then put on my boots and headed downstairs, with a satisfied Eponine behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Sorry it took so long to update. Recently I experienced something very tragic,depressing, and overwhelming. My father, at the age of 47, had passed away on May 16th, 2013. I was with him and so was my brother when he took his final breaths. I am so grateful that my dad's last moments was of us saying our goodbyes and our 'I Love You's. It was a strong feeling and of course I cried buckets. So, I felt like writing to take my mind off of things. To distract me from the recent tragedy. So, here's chapter two. I hope you like it, I put my heart and soul into this chapter.  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy! :)**

* * *

As I trudged my way downstairs, I saw a few of the boys from last night, just not as many. I looked in disgust as the stench of liquor hit my nose. I was shocked that Paris was actually this gross. It's just so unprofessional. I scoffed in disapproval and made my way to the bar counter. I sat down on a tall stool and fixed my dress. Since I don't have that much money, might as well find a job. Maybe the bar was hiring. I sighed deeply and kept replaying the actions from yesterday. That filthy man flirting with me. So typical. Men will always be men.

I didn't even feel the presence next to me. My thoughts are always so distracting. I turned around on the stool that made a loud screeching sound. Once I was in the direction of the person, I literally jumped out of my seat in surprise. It was that very handsome young man from yesterday. What was his name? It started with an E, I'm sure of it!

As I was trying to recall the name, I heard a deep chuckle. I shot my head up and frowned.

"What are you laughing at Mr?" I asked. He took my question by surprise.

"Obviously you, Mademoiselle. Surely I haven't offended you in any way." He said politely.

I scrunched my nose and turned back around. I wish people just left me alone. The only person I actually enjoy company of is Eponine and that's it! Eponine just had that spark of friendship written all over her. She's friendly and that's all I need here in France. Not some man laughing at me for being frightened by his appearance. I huffed and forgot all about Eponine! Where did she go? I managed to turn my back to the counter without making a loud screeching noise again.

I eyed her making small talk with a very cute looking boy. He wasn't handsome like the man right next to me on my left but he was adorable. From this distance, Eponine looked as if she fancied him. I giggled at how red she got at his voice. Yes, she definitely liked him. I sighed again of content and turned around again to the man. Uh...Why is his name so difficult? What is up with me and 'E' names? Except I can remember Eponine's...weird.

The man eyed me curiously as if it was the first time seeing and being by a woman before. I kinda got uncomfortable by his staring so I looked him in the eyes.

"What M'sieur? Something wrong?" I asked a bit annoyed. He seemed to quit the trance and shook his head to wake up from his little daydreaming. His curls swooshed at the same pace. I giggled because his curls were so adorable. They went to his ears and were a bit of a strawberry blonde. His ocean deep eyes were gorgeous. I mean...wow. It was now the man's turn to chuckle. I did the same motion as he did.

Once my head was clear and mind focused, I gave him a little glare.

"You never answered my question. Answer me!" I politely demanded as if there was any polite manner in the tone I used. The man was taken aback and straightened himself up.

"I don't know why I was staring. Pardon me Madomois-" He started. I 'shh'ed him.

"DON'T call me _Mademoiselle_, okay? My name is not _Mademoiselle_." I said and huffed.

"Then what is your name Made-..." Then he stopped because of what I said before him.

"Why should I tell you? I barely know you and my mama told me not to talk to strangers."

"Then how are you supposed to make friends?" He asked. He smirked as I had not reply to this question. _Think Carly, Think..._

"Whoever said I wanted you to be my friend?" I asked in victory. His smirk grew wider which kinda feared me for his next comeback. He leaned closer and smiled.

"I don't remember saying I wanted to be your friend." He went back to his original position but he propped his elbow on the bar counter.

I muttered a few cuss words and crossed my arms over my chest in defeat. He laughed this time and I did take this little moment offensive.

"Well, you sure are lady like," He said still laughing.

"Sorry if I don't satisfy your needs." I shrugged and walked towards Eponine. She looked at me as if she's seen a miracle.

"What? Do I have something on my dress?" I asked trying to search for a stain. She shook her head and laughed. "No, I think you just Enjolras' day." She said smiling brightly. SO THAT'S WHAT HIS NAME WAS AGAIN! Interesting name, I've never heard it before but it must be a France thing. Same as Grantaire and Eponine. I smiled happily and sat down next to Eponine's little crush, starting up a conversation.

**Hope you liked and still so sorry on the slow update! Hope you enjoyed and I had fun coming up with comebacks. Do you think Enjolras' behavior was a little uncommon for the marble king? Review your thoughts and thanks for everything! :)**


End file.
